


give me a reason (to love you)

by harpers_mirror (SapphireBryony)



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, my first attempt at writing anything for this fandom let alone this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/pseuds/harpers_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give me one good reason not to jump in the lake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me a reason (to love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badskeletonpuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/gifts).



"Give me one good reason not to jump in the lake."

"I can give you three, Amalia. For one thing, it's freezing cold - "

"It is 60 degrees here, Alexandra. This is summer weather in Russia. Besides, it is easy enough to warm back up..."

"For _another_ , that water is all muddy and algae-scummy - "

"I am washable, da? So I'll take a shower. You can come along, make sure I get all the mud from behind my ears."

"Oh. _Oh._ Uh. I could do that, sure."

"So what was your third reason?"

"What?"

"You said you could tell me three reasons why jumping in this lake was a bad idea. So, Alexandra, what is the third reason?"

"...there could be snakes or something?"

"That is the best you can do?"

"It seems like a reasonable concern. Sorry. My outdoor wilderness survival skills are pretty...limited."

"So what you are saying is that it's simply too dangerous for me to jump in this cold, dark, snake-filled lake alone?"

"Yeah...wait, no! AMALIA!"

"Yes, I see what you meant, that was much more enjoyable with you along. Thank you for your input on the matter, Alexandra."

"A-amalia Ch-chenkova, I hope the l-lake snakes e-eat you."

"You wish no such thing, you love me."

"...s-so cold..."

"Let's go in and get out of these wet things. I believe I can warm you up."

_"Yeahokaylet'sgo."_


End file.
